fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hadley
Hadley is Kamen Rider Shark Knight in Kamen Rider: Chrono Warrior. Unlike other Kamen Riders to appear in the other iterations of reality in Chrono Warrior, Shark Knight is original to the series and did not originally appear in Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight, although his Contract Monsters, Abysshammer and Abyssslasher, did. History Kamen Rider Chrono Warrior Hadley is actually the Paradoxa Undead, a Category King Undead who was brought into Dragon Knight's World by Kaleo. Assuming the guise of No-Men bodyguard of the No-Men HeadQuarters appeared to support Darren and company in their investigation the scene of a journalist Maya's murder to clear Summer Tinker's helping provide whatever info he could before he and Darren are summoned to join the Kamen Rider Trial in the Mirror World. When Kamen Rider Spear interferes in the fight, Shark Knight decides to take advantage of this turn of events to see Chrono Warrior's abilities, overseeing the later fight between Chrono Warrior and Wing Knight before attempting to take them and Dragon Knight out. But once Ren acquires the Time Vent from Kamen Rider Wrath, Kit uses it so he and Darren can stop Maya's murder, learning that Hadley is the culprit, using his Undead powers to kill Maya. After being defeated by Chrono Warrior and Dragon Knight, with his deck shattered, Hadley's true nature as an Undead is revealed by Kaleo who takes him back to his home: Spade Warrior's World. Radley returns to theof Spade Warrior where he works with Dirk Madison in a plot to take over the world as the chairman of the BOARD Corporation. After helping Madison steal the three other Rider Systems, Hadley helps him create the Joker Rouse Card. He is later defeated alongside the Joker by Chrono Warrior and [[Ray Killam|Spade Warrior]. Shark Knight Like the other riders in Dragon Knight series, Hadley transforms into Kamen Rider Shark Knight through his Advent Deck and his Advent Belt. *'Rider height': 187 cm *'Rider weight': 92 kg *'Punching power': 10t (200AP) *'Kicking power': 15t (300AP) *'Maximum jump height': 30m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/5s Contract Monsters Shark Knight is unusual amongst the Kamen Riders in that he has two Contract Monsters: the Abysslasher, a humanoid shark that can fire high pressure streams of water, and the Abysshammer, a humanoid hammerhead hark. As Kamen Rider Shark Knight, Hadley uses his Final Vent to combine his Contract Monsters into a creature known as Abyssodon, a single giant mechanical shark with a chainsaw attachment (giving it the appearance of a sawshark when in use) and machine gun eyes (giving it the appearance of a hammerhead shark when in use). Unlike other Riders in the Mirror World, the loss of the Contract Monsters did not result to Shark Knight going into Blank Form. Advent Cards Using his Visor and his Advent Cards in conjunction with his Abyss Visor, Shark Knight can perform various Vents, just as any Rider from Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. AbyssSword.jpg|'Sword Vent' (AP: 3000): Conjures Abyss Saber. AbyssStrike.jpg|'Strike Vent' (AP: 3000): Conjures Abyssmash. AbyssFinal.jpg|'Final Vent' (AP: 7000): Executes Abyss Dive, which combine his Contract Monsters into Abyssodon Abysslasher.jpg|'Advent' (AP: 5000): Summons any one of Abysslasher or Abysshammer and even both. Paradoxa Undead The Paradoxa Undead is the King of Hearts Undead. He is able to create a blade-like wind from his forearm to kill his target. *'Height:' 227 cm *'Weight:' 127 kg Equipment *Advent Deck - Transformation device and Advent Card holder *V-Buckle - Transformation belt *Cards - Trinkets that enable a Rider to summon Contract Monsters, access equipment, and use special abilities *Abyss Visor - Abyss's Visor that enables him to use Advent Cards